<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody Missing by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279388">Somebody Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale on how Sans goes missing...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans stares in utter shock as the human man gets further and further away. Under one of the man's arms, was Sans's backpack; containing his I.D, Passport, phone, his favourite blue jacket stuffed in, a rubber chicken, money and other information he needed to live aboveground.</p><p>Without these things, Sans may have to live back in the underground for years, due to new laws that monsters had to obey.</p><p>One of those laws was that every monster on the surface had to wear magic draining bracelets, meaning he only used enough mana to live on but could not construct any bones nor shortcut.</p><p>Monsters also were not allowed to use their sub-spaces, sub-pockets, or loot bags; this was the reason he had everything in one bag.</p><p>Snapping out of his shock daze, he glances around at his surroundings. Quickly he races to the nearby hoping to get help there. As soon as the humans inside see him, they turn away, trying hard not to meet his eye sockets.</p><p>"*i need help." Sans says to a shore female clerk, "my i.d was just stolen."</p><p> </p><p>The human's eyes lit up in delight at this and he just knew she was a monster hater.</p><p>"Of course we can help you!" The clerk cries out, leaning forward slightly almost like she was going to jump at him, "come this way!"</p><p>Sans grits his teeth and steps away, without his I.D the law would be on the human's side. Sans's back hit against something, looking behind he sees an angry male human. This one grabs hold of Sans's shoulders and drags him towards a door that read 'staff only'.</p><p>The small skeleton closes his eye sockets, his beloved brother's happy smiling face flashes through his mind's eye; he cries out for help from the depth of his soul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But nobody came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>... his dust was never found.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>